


On the Edge

by emmadilla



Series: Daniella & the boys [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Edgeplay, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Light Dom/sub, Polyamory, Porn, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: When it's their turn to spend some time together, Castiel spirits Daniella away to a more private location.





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 3 prompt: edging
> 
> So, I'd been planning this fic for a while, just never got around to writing it until Kinktober gave me a reason. So here it is! The Cas/Dani exclusive. :D

Bidding the other two goodbye, Castiel gently took me by the shoulder. “Are you ready?”

 

It was our turn together, and Cas had said he’d wanted to take me somewhere. Or, more accurately, show me something. And so of course I obliged, nodding as I confirmed. “Yes, sir.”

 

My use of phrase in the moment had been playful and not serious, but I practically _felt_ a low growl of approval from him. He said nothing more, but gripped me tightly as he took off, carrying me through the dizzying dimension we occupied whenever he exercised angel flight. I didn’t know how the hell Dean ever got used to it, but I never did. Fortunately, Cas didn’t normally exercise it with me that much, only when our destination was too far or in emergencies when we had to get somewhere quickly. It did make me wonder where exactly he was taking me, then, that necessitated angel flight instead of a car, but I got my answer soon enough as the world came back into focus about ten seconds later.

 

When everything winked back into existence, I legitimately gasped to see where we were. I couldn’t pinpoint the location, but it seemed to be some distant, unknown, wild forest. Mountains were visible in the background and lush greenery surrounded us, interrupted only by a bubbling stream originating from a small waterfall. It wasn’t that high, perhaps as tall as Cas, if that, but it leant to the ethereal atmosphere. The surrounding area seemed completely untouched by civilization, the trees untouched, the water clear, not even the sounds of any soul nearby. We were completely isolated, ensconced in nature. “It’s beautiful,” I whispered.

 

Though I couldn’t see him, as he stood just behind me, I could hear the smile in his voice as he murmured, “I knew you would like it.” Stepping closer, his arms encircled me and he bent down to whisper directly in my ear, “I wanted to make sure we were completely alone.”

 

Puzzled, I asked, “Why?”

 

A snicker rumbled through his chest as he replied, “Because I know you’ll be making plenty of noise.”

 

I didn’t even have a chance to respond before he spun me around and locked me into a crushing kiss. The intensity of it took my breath away, his very power seemingly on display even in the littlest of ways. It was intoxicating, drawing me into him and melding us together in a deep, spiritual connection that I could barely even comprehend. As we parted, he fixed me with a stare and, not moving his gaze once, snapped and I suddenly found myself naked. Flinching slightly, I whipped around and saw that they hadn’t gone far, and were in fact neatly folded just a few feet away, beside a large blanket that was spread on the ground that I knew for a fact hadn’t been there before. _Freakin’ angel powers, summoning shit from who knows where._ I couldn’t complain about being separated from the ground, however, and I threw Castiel a sly grin as I backed up and gently sat on the blanket. “So, you just gonna stand there, angel boy?”

 

The corner of his mouth twitched ever so slightly. To anyone else who wasn’t intimately familiar with him, they wouldn’t have noticed. But I did. He slowly walked to the edge of the blanket, pausing only long enough to snap off his own clothes before he joined me, kneeling and pulling me into his arms before he tilted my head back for a kiss. I rubbed my thighs together, finding the arousal already beginning, but if I knew Castiel - and I did - he would draw this out as long as possible.

 

And I wasn’t wrong. By the time he’d actually made it down between my legs, he’d made sure to kiss, lick, and caress every inch of skin above my waist with his grace before starting at my feet and repeating his actions for both legs. I swore if he kept it up much longer then the first attention he paid to my clit and that would be it, I would immediately orgasm, which is probably why he stopped his teasing and finally went straight for gold. My voice cracked as I whined when he finally closed over my bud, my orgasm still very close, rippling just below the surface. He gave it a few flicks before he released it and murmured, “Daniella, relax.” I shook as my head flopped back, not wanting to hold off my orgasm, but I submitted and mindfully relaxed every part of my body, breathing heavily and deeply as I did so. Even though it was delayed, I knew he would make sure it was worth it. It was just waiting that was hard.

 

Once I obeyed, Castiel went back to it, starting with small licks up and down my lips, just barely parting them. He was purposefully toying with me, but I loved it when he did, and I always trusted him to not push me too far. While he may have loved playing with and teasing me, he was very intuitive and always paid very close attention to his sub. Even though he hadn’t collared me for this, it was always very implicit that he was always a dom, in every sexual interaction. Dean subbed for him, Sam subbed for him and Dean, and I subbed to everyone, but Cas … Cas subbed to no one. He was always in charge, that was never in question. That had been the way it always had been and that’s the way it always would be. And with the way he took charge and still took care of us, nobody was about to protest.

 

His tongue, still gliding through my folds, errantly crept out to spear me and my back arched as I cried out. I was so ready for him, ready for this, my body was begging for it, but still he wouldn’t relent, making me relax once again before I could get too close. I whined as I did so, but he paid me no heed, knowing that I could still take a great deal more before I was even close to my limit. And so did I, really, but I mean when orgasm starts getting that close and feeling that good, it’s hard to wait. So Castiel forced me to, he became my will, my self-control, when I couldn’t do it on my own. Diving in once more, he didn’t wait to spear me again, over and over until I was a squirming mess, a light sheen of sweat covering my body as I trembled and moaned. At this time, all I knew of the world was Cas and his lips and his tongue and the way they made pleasure spike through my body, setting it on fire with passion. It was a good thing Cas had taken us out here, as otherwise the guys at the bunker would have been getting an earful, and for a long time, too. Time held no real meaning, here, something completely ignored by the both of us, but had we been in the bunker, when we finally emerged it would be to eyes rolling and shaking heads. But, Castiel was still an angel, and as a result he held a different view of time. So while our trysts sometimes ran on the long side, it seemed perfectly reasonable to a being who had been around since before the dawn of creation. While he _could_ be quick about it and wasn’t unaware of or unable to indulge in quickies, there were times when he liked to take his … well, his time. And for such an ancient being, that held a bit of a different definition than what was expected from a standard human.

 

Driving me right up to the edge again, his tongue flicking right beside my clit, instead of on it. The indirect stimulation drove me crazy, making me descend into a mewling mess, my hair hopelessly wild as it rubbed against the blanket, damp with sweat. I couldn’t find it in me to even begin to care, surrendered to the pleasure that ebbed and flowed. He brought me within a hair’s breadth four times, and I swore the last time it was painful, its loss almost too great to recover. It was not really, of course, but in the moment, I couldn’t help the broken sob that was torn from my throat as he backed off. I laid on the blanket as a limp mess, my eyes closed, body trembling, completely unsure anymore of which way was up and which was down. Until, that is, I heard Castiel’s voice just above me. “Daniella, open your eyes.”

 

As I did so, I saw him hovering just above me, his face encircled with a halo of light as the sun shone through the trees. I realized I felt him shifting and moving me, positioning me so he could enter me, but he wanted me to look at him, to acknowledge that I was aware and that I consented. He didn’t even need to ask before I whispered, “Green.”

 

He didn’t hesitate as he immediately pushed himself into me, and my eyes fluttered closed again as I moaned, my voice cracked and hoarse from all the sounds I had been making for … well, however long we’d be out here. I was incredibly sensitive, all my nerves feeling like they were on fire as he set a slow, gentle pace for now, allowing me to adjust to the different sensations that were now flowing through me. As I adjusted more and began to rock back into him, he straightened his back and unfurled his wings, allowing just enough of his glory to shine through to make him look magnificent and otherworldly, but not enough to smite me on the spot. He was always very careful and controlled in that aspect, and on the extremely rare occasion he was not able to keep that control, he made sure to give us advance warning to cover our eyes. That normally only occurred after a very intense, stressful job, when his normal defences were down and he was a mess. But right now he was relaxed and in complete control, his eyes bright as they connected with mine, his wings brilliant as they settled over us, offering us a shield of sorts from the cool breeze. Not that I had noticed, but he had. Because of course he had. He was always thoughtful like that.

 

After he unfurled his wings, he started to pick up the pace, fucking with a _purpose_ as it were. He pulled my legs up and around his waist, holding one out slightly with his hand so he could have greater depth. He filled me up almost to bursting with each thrust, and my fingers clenched at the blanket as my orgasm started to build once more. I was hopeful that this time, perhaps, he would allow me to have it, but just as I was starting to get there, he immediately stilled and I thrashed my hips, seeking that delicious friction but coming up empty handed. Castiel was known for teasing, but this was just starting to be cruel. My inner muscles tried clamping down on him, seeking relief, but he would not be swayed. Instead he leaned down and gently kissed me, wiping away the tears that had accumulated from the intensity. I was beyond any kind of dignity as I plead, “Please, please, please, please, Cas, _please_.”

 

Grinning almost devilishly, he murmured, “Now that’s what I wanted to hear.”

 

Satisfied, he immediately moved to deliver, pounding in and out of me as he reached down to toy with my clit as well. His ministrations were precise, no wasted motion. He had such an intimate knowledge of me, how I ticked, what turned me on and what drove me wild. It almost wasn’t fair, really, the way he stored away that knowledge and brought it out when he had want of it. The friction and pressure of his swollen cock inside me, how it bumped against that spot inside _just right_ , how his fingers slid along my clit that sent sparks of pleasure up my spine, it all culminated and built and when the moment was right, all he had to say was one single word. “Come.”

 

With that, I unraveled, shouting my release into the nature around us, startling the local wildlife, surely. I shuddered and shook and tears poured from my eyes as the intensity from the waves hit me and overwhelmed my senses. I had no control over myself anymore, I was simply riding this out, riding out the pleasure until it finally died down. I was vaguely aware of Castiel eventually stilling inside me, his own end finally reached. We simply stayed still for countless moments, and I was aware only of my rough, ragged breathing and my sweat slicked skin. I was sure I looked like an absolute mess, but I didn’t give two third’s of a fuck about that inside the moment. Even though the initial strong waves of orgasm had passed, small ripples of pleasure still shuddered through my body, making me tingle and hum once I got more of a hold of myself.

 

Opening my eyes once more, I saw Castiel leaning over me, just as he had before, his eyes fixed on my face. I gave him a lopsided grin, about all I could manage at the moment, and he smiled gently in return, reaching up to cup my cheek. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.”

 

Chuckling, I countered with, “No, you are.”

 

It was our own little back and forth, our way of saying those three little words. As he pulled out and laid beside me, pulling me into his arms and wrapping me in his wings, that sentiment shone through and was all that mattered. As hunters, we dealt in pretty heavy stuff, handled dark creatures and experienced multiple forms of trauma as a result. But in the end, we all had each other, and as long as we had that to come back to at the end of the day, that’s all that mattered.


End file.
